


Rain.

by Look_Alive_Sunshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Confusion, Death, Denial, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, angst? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Alive_Sunshine/pseuds/Look_Alive_Sunshine
Summary: “Why am I here?” He tried again.The boy smiled softly. “You know why,” he said again.No he didn’t... or maybe... maybe he did. The thought that he’d been trying to avoid for the past few days was now here, creeping up behind him, stronger than ever. He knew it would make sense - more sense than anything else did at the minute. Maybe he was in denial, but any sane person would be wouldn’t they?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 17





	Rain.

“It's raining,” someone said, but their voice seemed so distant to him, like it had to fight through layers of wool and foam before it reached him. He wasn't even sure who it was that had said it.

“I know,” He said absently, even if he didn’t really know. 

Faintly he could make out the sounds of it hitting the ceiling and the windows, thundering down and battering the roof. He should have known it was raining, but nothing really seemed real at this point.

He always used to love the rain, he loved the way it fell without a care in the world, soaking everything it touched. He had found it cleansing in a way. The way it blocked out most of the light had been comforting, letting him know that he could just stay up in his room without anyone caring. 

But now the way it diminished and swallowed the light wasn’t as comforting. He found it almost claustrophobic. The way the clouds cast a grey dull light over everything gave him a sense that nothing was real. It felt almost dream-like in a strange way - but as did most things at this point.

He still liked to listen to it though.

He felt as though he was floating, each day passing by in a blurr, too fast to really comprehend. He was in a daze. Nothing seemed real to him anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” the person said. Why were they apologising? It wasn’t their fault it was raining? Or were they apologising for something else? Had they been fighting? Was something wrong?

He turned his head sluggishly towards them, tilting it in a silent question of why. Why did they apologise?

He could make out tears in the person's hazel-green eyes. Now that he looked more he realised that this other person was a boy, a boy with messy raven black hair. Did he know him? If not then what was he doing in his house?

Was he even in his house? One tired look around told him that no - he wasn’t. This knowledge should have alarmed him, should have made him panic and fret about how he got here. But he was far too tired and dazed to acknowledge this as a bad thing. He simply didn’t have the energy to worry, didn’t have room in his head to care.

It was like his head had been stuffed with cotton wool, making everything seem blurry and grey. Now that he thought about it everything was grey now. The once vibrant colours of posters and leaves were now shadows of their former selves to him. It all seemed so dull. 

It was only then he realised he was still staring at the raven haired hazel eyed boy. How long had he been staring? He wasn’t really sure. Time was passing strangely, what felt like 5 minutes could have been five hours, or five seconds; he would never know which.

At the same time as he felt he was floating he also felt he was falling. Falling endlessly into the abyss, the abyss that would swallow him and extinguish any light he held within. 

He should care, he knew he should. There was something nagging at the back of his mind saying that this was _wrong,_ that something was _wrong,_ but he paid it no heed. 

“What?” He said, finally speaking the question seeing as the boy hadn’t picked up on his body language.

He wasn't sure what he was asking. Was he asking what he had been apologizing for? Or was he asking what was wrong? With both himself and the boy. 

Maybe he was asking all those things all at once.

He wasn’t sure.

The boy looked at him, before smiling sadly and shaking his head softly, as though to say nevermind.

He shrugged, or at least tried to, before falling back into the endless tunnel of his thoughts.

Sometimes his head got loud and fast, the thoughts spinning and whizzing through his brain, leaving behind half finished whispers that joined together in some incomprehensible amalgamation of nonsense. But his head wasn’t loud now, it was just... quiet. Nothing made much sense at the minute. The few thoughts he did have were slow, but they were the only ones there. There was no background music, no constant buzzing hive of activity, just him and his thoughts and his cotton wool brain.

“Where am I?” He asked, for he didn’t know. All he knew was that he’d never been here before.

“Mine.” The boy said, as though it was obvious.

He didn’t know this boy, how had he ended up in an armchair at his place? The last thing he remembered was… The last thing he remembered… He wasn’t too sure.

“Why?”

“I think you know why.”

No he didn’t. He didn’t even know this boy let alone how he got here.

“Why am I here?” He tried again.

The boy smiled softly. “You know why,” he said again.

No he didn’t… or maybe… maybe he did. The thought that he’d been trying to avoid for the past few days was now here, creeping up behind him, stronger than ever. He knew it would make sense - more sense than anything else did at the minute. Maybe he was in denial, but any sane person would be wouldn’t they?

“Oh” Because he understood it now. In those few seconds (or maybe minutes or hours) that had passed he’d accepted it. Maybe he had subconsciously accepted the fact long before now, but the truth of it was only just sinking in now.

“Who are you?”

“I’m like you.”

“Sorry,” he said, for what else _were_ you meant to say in a situation like this.

“Don’t be,” He said, but that small smile had turned sad, and he had only just realised how tired and fatigued the boy's eyes truly were.

“I’m dead,” he said, his voice coming out a lot calmer than it should have been. The gravity of the situation would hit him later - he knew this, but for now there was simply no room for it. “So are you,” he stated.

“Yes”

“What’s your name?”

“Gerard.” He liked that name, it suited the boy. He supposed that had they met under different circumstances he would have found him quite attractive. 

“Frank,” He said, smiling a little at the other boy. “So what do we do now?”

“I’d suggest we could go out for coffee, but that’s a bit pointless considering no one else can see us.” Frank had giggled a little at that. “I can make you some though - coffee, that is. For some reason I can still use objects inside this house which is good I guess.”

“Won’t it just… fall through me?”

“Nope, not sure what the logic there is but I don’t mind as long as I get coffee. I'm still new to this, the only time I’ve even left my apartment was when I saw you looking lost in the rain.”

“Oh, coffee would be nice.”

Gerard smiled and left to go into what must have been the kitchen. 

Frank let out a small sigh before sinking back onto the armchair. Now that he thought about it he could still feel it, knew it was there, and yet it felt… different, almost transparent, hollow.

Gerard came back with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Frank before sitting down on the armchair opposite him. The two simply sat in companionable silence for a while, neither of them saying anything.

“It’s still raining,” Gerard observed.

“I know,” but this time he smiled. The rain didn’t seem as bad now that he got to spend his time with Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what inspired this one. Maybe the fact it was raining. Maybe the fact I wanted to write some of my own thoughts down. Maybe the fact that I wanted to write another fic. 
> 
> I’m thinking of writing a sequel to this where they try do some ghosty things - what do you think? 
> 
> All comments and kudos are really appreciated (:


End file.
